


Moon U

by jinyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kitsune, M/M, Markjin, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, basically the hunters kill anything supernatural, but the smut will come a bit later on, comedy too though, kitsune jinyoung has his memory wiped by a spell, lots of angst at first, markjin are soulmates, there will be smut too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyien/pseuds/jinyien
Summary: Mark has never had an easy life. He lost everything dear to him as a child and had the responsibility of being an Alpha thrust on to him. His only saving grace were the love of his life and soulmate Jinyoung, and of course his friends. They were his new family. He thought he was safe finally, that nothing would snatch any one of them away from him. But Hunters are ruthless, and in a cruel twist of fate and like history repeating itself, Jinyoung was snatched away from him. The Hunters had his memories wiped clean and replaced with false ones.Mark will do anything to save him, he will give his life up to save him if it comes to that. No one fucks with the Alpha of all Alphas and lives to tell the tale.And of course, they say that revenge is the sweetest thing after all.





	Moon U

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first chaptered fic, I hope you enjoy it!

The stars always spoke to Mark, for as back as he can remember, they have talked to him. Their whisperings came and went like the summer rain, sometimes in little rivulets, and sometimes like raging thunderstorms; pouring down onto him in torrents. It never bothered him though. He liked to hear them talk. Their voices soothed him like a mother’s comforting touch. They had been his only companion for so long. He confided in them like they did to him. 

Every night like clockwork he would scale up a large tree, climb up to the highest branch possible and take refuge under it’s thick canopy, and look up into the heavens. He loved the seemingly infinite vastness of the night sky. It gave him a sense of temporary serenity, gave him the pretence of security. 

Comfort, the feelings of being completely safe and happy were things he seldom felt. Not with the life he led, not with the life and responsibilities that had been thrust up onto his shoulders ever since he had been a mere toddler. 

Mark had been happy once. He had the life every toddler like him should lead. He had a loving family; a rambunctious father, a gentle, loving mother and two loud but timid little sisters. He had been happy. He had thought nothing could snatch that away from him, his happiness, his family’s happiness. Then like a cruel joke, it had all been snatched away from him in a flash. He had lost everything in the span of a single night. 

The hunters had gotten to his mother first, shooting her right in her heart with a poison dipped silver arrow. She had died a slow death, crying for him and his siblings. His youngest sister had been next, they shot her right in the back of her head with silver bullets. She was four. His father had been next, he went down fighting like the Alpha he was. His father had created a long enough diversion for several members of their pack escaped without being seen. But, the hunters had been too many in number. Soon enough most of his pack lay scattered around the forest clearing, already dead, or dying. They had stabbed his father through his heart with a silver sword for a slow and painful death much like his mother. They had lain his body right in front of his own, as if mocking him. Mark had seen the life slowly draining out of him. He didn’t know where his other sister, Rain went. To be quite frank he hadn’t wanted to know. He had already seen too much that night. He couldn’t bare to feel anymore pain. So, he lay there, a silver dagger embedded in his back, unable to move, unable to speak. One by one he had lost almost everyone he knew. They died right in front of his eyes, sobbing in defeat or crying in pain. He could see their eyes dimming as the life seeped out from them, their bright red eyes slowly getting dimmer and dimmer until all the colour faded away from them, leaving behind dull grey shells. 

As he laid there, bleeding out and in excruciating pain, the heavens had comforted him. Looking up at the shining stars, his pain had ebbed away somehow. They had whispered to him, encouraging him, giving him strength. 

The moon told him to live on, the stars told him to not give up and avenge his family and pack and the distant floating galaxies told him that he was destined to be someone great who would bring about change. 

Using their encouragement as strength, he had somehow managed to crawl his way to the Volturi mansion. Jaebum had opened the door before he could even knock, dragging him inside and screaming for his parents as he had looked at Mark with overwhelming concern. 

That night he had only managed lived because of the care and hospitality of the Volturi. After a couple of months of living with Jaebum and the rest of the Volturi, Jackson’s family and pack took him in, and ever since then, he had lived with them. 

They say time heals all wounds, it felt like a lie to him. His never really went away. It only got easier to deal with as time went on. He knows it will never heal. 

It was too gaping of a wound to do so, too deep. 

As he sat there, basking in the tranquility and listening to the hum of the night sky, he heard someone clear their throat from down below. 

“Hey Alpha, I’m back,” he heard someone murmur. 

“I know that Jackson. I smelled you when you were miles away. I also heard you thundering across the forest,” he said snickering. 

Mark could practically hear the other scowling indignantly. 

“Excuse me you asshole, I do not thunder, I was being stealthy like a spirit ninja. Like a ninja who’s a ghost, because y’know, ninjas in general are silent, but a ghost ninja would be even quieter, ‘cause you know, they’re ghosts n’ shit,” explained Jackson glowering up at him. 

“Honestly man, you should be awarded for having the most random thought process ever,” Mark chuckled as he hopped down. 

Jackson shrieked and jumped backwards, hitting his head on the tree trunk behind. 

“Man you have to stop doing that, I get a heart attack every single time!” snapped the younger while rubbing his head. 

Mark chortled, but then stood up straight, all traces humour leaving his face. Seeing that, Jackson quieted down and lowered his head at his Alpha, as a sign of respect. 

“So, how is he?” Mark asked, voice tight. 

“He’s….he’s ok, the same, no signs of change,” Jackson said sighing. 

Mark pursed his lips and nodded, his hands beginning to tremble. Jackson stepped forward and massaged the other on his shoulders, a look of pain spreading across his sharp features. Mark gestured for him to continue. 

“Nothing changed, Jinyoung still doesn’t remember anything. But, it's only been a year man, have some faith. We need to give it some time, ok? I’m going to monitor him 24x7 and Youngjae is going to continue to try and find cures for him, we’re all with you Alpha,” said the younger gently.

“I know, but I’m so scared Jacks, I’m so scared that this is permanent, or if its not, Youngjae said it could take years, what if he finally remembers everything, remembers me when I’m gone?”, said Mark, his voice breaking. 

“But Youngjae also said it could come a lot faster than that right? Don’t focus on just the negativity. We’ve got Youngjae by our side and he’s the best healer in the world. We also have the fucking Volturi on our side, and best of all, we have you, the most powerful and awesome Alpha ever. He’s your soulmate man, only there’s no way he won’t remember you, he loves you too much to just let some stupid spell erase all that,” said Jackson smiling gently. 

A gentle breeze ruffled Mark’s hair, trying to soothe his aching soul.

“Loved Jacks, loved. Jinyoung hates me now, don’t you see the way he looks at me? It's full of so much hatred. He’s never looked at me like that Jacks and it hurts so fucking much. It's the way he talks to me too, he talks down on me. He looks down on me too. My soulmate thinks I’m pathetic because of how I look, and because I don’t follow his fucked up new ideology. I don’t even know who he is anymore, but whoever he is, he doesn’t love me anymore,” his voice cracked even more as a few stray tears ran down his cheeks. 

Jackson made a noise at the back of his throat and pulled Mark into an embrace. 

“Hey, that's not him, thats not his way of thinking Mark, it's the spell, it’s the false memories. Jinyoung, the REAL Jinyoung, loves you with all his heart and soul ok? I’ve been with him for a year, this ‘new’ Jinyoung, when he looks at you, I sometimes see the old him slip out, he gets that look in his eyes again and his face goes all warm and soft. So he’s there, inside, and I’ve seen him. We will break him free of this fucking spell ok?” Jackson whispered into Mark’s hair as he hugged him tight. 

Mark weakly nodded before sniffling and standing back up. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked up at Jackson, his eyes beginning to faintly glow red. He stood up straight, flicked open the first few buttons of his dark grey shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, face hardening. Noticing his the change in his posture, Jackson gave him a quick bow of his head and put his fist up to his chest banging, it lightly. 

“So, Beta, what’s the progress of our mini mission?” Mark asked, voice deep and laced with authority. 

“Alpha our pack has managed to get few leads on where one of the Hunter headquarters might be. One of our pack members managed to capture a Hunter last night, and we were able to extract some information from him. We’ve sent out two shadow members for asset validation to see if it's true or not. If it is, we plan on sending out the Rio and Cielo packs to ambush the building and capture all the hunters in it,” said Jackson taking out a tablet and flicking through it before passing it out to Mark. 

Mark read through them swiftly, a frown on his face, flicking through pages and pages of documents before stopping and pointing out a couple of sentences. 

“Wait, what the hell does this mean, what dead drop has been ambushed?” he asked, voice laced with displease. 

Panicked, Jackson shook his head vigorously. 

“No no no, Alpha don’t worry about that, the dead drop was only a couple of boxes of snacks that Yugyeom stole from another pack member, he put it in as a joke,” said Jackson gulping.

Mark quirked a brow up, the corners of his mouth lifting up the slightest bit. 

“Ok, I’ll let it go for now, but the next time someone decides to put in this shit in our official documents, send them over to me immediately,” the elder said, voice tight and eyes darkening once more. 

Jackson grinned sheepishly and nodded, muttering about how Yugyeom wanted to get killed as Mark scoffed.

“Anyways, we also think Ezra might be in somewhere in the Palawan islands in the Philippines for vacation, do you want to me to send over some of our packs in Luzon?” asked Jackson pulling up a picture of a pale man with a mop of dark green hair sitting leisurely on a boat. 

Mark shook his head, his hands fisting at the sight of the green haired man. 

“Nah, that could get messy and I don’t want to attack the siblings yet. I’ll tell you what I’m planning on telling all the packs packs and the Volturi next week with Jaebum. The both of us decided that the best fucking strategy is to take down all their members and weapons first, bring them down from the inside out. They won’t be so cocky once they realize that all their fire power and soldiers have been taken down,” said the elder with a dangerous smile on his face and eyes glinting red. 

Jackson smirked, his own eyes beginning to glow. 

“Good idea man, those bitches have no clue what’s in store for them,” he said patting Mark’s head like a child as the Alpha scowled and pushed his hand away half heartedly. 

“Anyways, get your ass to bed, I need to also. We have those 8am classes in the morning and I’m not looking forward to facing Jinyoung after what happened on Monday,” murmured Mark, his lips trembling the slightest. 

Jackson sighed and rubbed Mark soothingly on his back.

“Hey, don’t think about it too much ok? I had to hold myself back from lashing out at him if I’m being honest, but that wasn’t him really. The real Jinyoung would have never done that to you,” said the younger lightly. 

Mark nodded at him, his smile tight. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right, let's just get back to the mansion and sleep,” he said beginning to walk. 

Jackson looked up at the moon as he followed. 

“He leans onto you so much, please end his suffering, please. He’s already been through so much, its enough,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I used some spy language, let me know if you want a mini glossary for some of the words! Chapter 1 will go up soon!


End file.
